Baby of Mine
by Kia 500
Summary: After a passionate night with his lover, Ichigo starts to suffer from morning sickness, mood swings, and unusual cravings of Ohrime's cooking... Yaoi, Lemons, Violence, AizIch Important Note inside Haitus DUE FOR A REWRITE!-I"M BACK!
1. Moodswings

**Baby of Mine****  
****Rated: R****  
****Warnings: Lemons, mpeg, Violence, MAJOR OOC-ness****  
****Pairing: Main- AizenxIchigo****  
****PrinceEnvy aka Kia 500****  
**

**I LIVE……**

**No seriously**

**I sorry I haven't been writing nor finishing the Yugioh stories. I really lost interest in them. **

**But with this one, I can actually do more and it's more interesting than turning Yami (Yugioh) evil. (You can look on my bio page to see what I mean). If you want me to post the Yugioh story, tell me in the reviews. Otherwise I will take them done and give up on the Yugioh genre.**

**This story is full of yaoi. Don't like, DON'T FUCKING READ AND COMPLAIN!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any shape or form own Bleach. If I did, Ichigo would be naked and tied to the bed and every Shinigami man or arrancar would have their way with him…**

_**SCARY FAN GURL- Best Friend Alex Carmean (showed me that yaoi is a beautiful thing)**_

**  
****Chapters 1/?******

**Our favorite strawberry was currently lying on his bed trying to catch a few Z's before the next world crisis began. The Winter War was over and Spring was coming into play. Neither side lost nor gain anything except that Orhime was rescued and for now peace was ensured. There hasn't been an arrancar for weeks and although there were hollows here and there, Soul Society knew Kurosaki Ichigo could handle.******

**What Ichigo couldn't handle though was the flu that currently sapped his strength away. He was vomiting up a storm but it was only in the morning and it did make him hungrier than a boy his age should eat. The old goat (his father) tried to baby-sit his son saying that it wasn't his time to die yet... but after a slam from Ichigo's foot, Ichigo was left alone.******

**Now the said shinigami was drooling over his pillow dreaming. Out of the blue, he was slammed into his inner world. Groaning he heard that insane giggle of his significant other dubbed Shirosaki Hichigo. ******

**"Oi, Ouija ... I'm bored," the white counterpart said as he walk towards the sickly king.****  
****"So you dragged me out here asshole?" Ichigo got up and drew Zangetsu, his other copying his move. ******

**"Come on... I have no one to spar with and as much as I don't want to admit it... Zangetsu has disappeared. So let's do a quick spar and have fun. Besides your fucking depression is making it rain and how many times have I told that I FUCKIN HATE THE RAIN?!!!"******

**Ichigo grimaced... he didn't even notice it was raining. **_**'Oh Shit'**_** He didn't even finish his thought as his hollow shunpo forward and brought the white sword on down. Ichigo manage to block it but stumble back. ******

**Thus start the sparring that was always conducted on a daily basic. Hichigo always gained the upper hand and the shinigami always gotten a few bruises but this was relationship. It was a brotherly love type. Hichigo taught Ichigo how to get stronger and the other taught Hichigo about the outside world. This was how it was... A King and His Horse...******

**Although now said king was getting his ass kicked again... even in Bankai. Shiro brought the sword down again and again and Ichigo kept blocking. It continued like this till...******

**"Ichigo?"****  
****The substitute shinigami look toward where the voice floated from and saw old man Zangetsu. Of course Ichigo forgot one rule of fighting: NEVER TAKE YOUR EYES OFF YOUR OPPONENT.******

**That said opponent saw his chance and brought the sword down hard. Ichigo managed to regain his senses to block but it was too late. He was knocked across the building into the windows. ******

**Hichigo eyes widen and he look at Zangetsu with an embarrass smile. "Oops."******

**Back with Ichigo, who manage to regain consciousness, decided would it really affect him if he killed his hollow. As he got up, he look at his black sword. His eyes widen when he saw that the blade was chop clean right off... again.******

**Depression hit hard on Ichigo and he fell on his knees as it began to pour harder. Hichigo and Zangetsu shunpo to the carrot teenager.******

**"Aibou, are you alright?" ******

**It was then that Ichigo cried tears streaming down his face. He waved his sword in front of them. "LOOK... UGH... LOOK WHAT YOU DID... (SOB) YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!!!!" Ichigo cried even harder as hugged the sword like a precious child.******

**Both Hichigo and Zangetsu looked at the ruler of the world oddly. Ichigo would never cry about anything. The boy rarely cried even when he was chopping onions. Hichigo stepped forward to comfort the odd boy. "Ugh... don't worry. We'll just fix this and carry on like we always do."******

**Big mistake...******

**Hichigo suddenly found himself on the ground getting the living tar shit knocked out of him...by whom? Ichigo that's who.******

**"YOU FUCKING TWAT... THAT WAS MY SWORD YOU BROKE!! IF YOU WANT TO BREAK SOMETHING, BREAK YOUR SHIT!!! YOU STUPID FUCKING PIECE OF CRAP!!!"******

**Ichigo kept giving his hollow a piece of his mind... with his fists. Zangetsu kept to himself and watch with slight amusement. **_**"What has got Ichigo uptight? He has been acting different since..."**__****_

**Zangetsu was pulled out of his thoughts when Ichigo gave the last blow and left... fuming about stupid hollows that needed their ass kicked.******

**"Is it safe to get up?"****  
****"Yes... he's gone..."******

**Hichigo slowly got up. His face was bruised, he had a black left eye and his nose was bleeding constantly.******

**"What the hell was that..."****  
****"I don't know. Ichigo never goes violent like that and not over the sword being broken."****  
****"Come to think of it... Ichigo as been acting funny ever since **_**he **_**visited..."****  
****  
****And we will soon get on with the main plot.****  
****That's all for now... review!!!!!******

**Oh and sorry for the short fighting sequence... not good with those.****  
****Any suggestions and help would be appreciated.**


	2. Feelings

**Baby of Mine****  
****Rated: R****  
****Warnings: Lemons, mpeg, Violence, MAJOR OOC-ness****  
****Pairing: Main- AizenxIchigo****  
****PrinceEnvy aka Kia 500****  
**

**I HAVE 8 REVIEWS... YEA ME!!!!!**

**Seriously this is going to be so much better than the Yugioh crap I was doing...**

**This story is full of yaoi. Don't like, DON'T FUCKING READ AND COMPLAIN!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any shape or form own Bleach. If I did, Ichigo would be naked and tied to the bed and every Shinigami man or arrancar would have their way with him…**

_**Listening to the Bird and the Worm... perfect song for the fight scenes b/t Ichigo and Shirosaki...**_

**Chapters 2/?**

_Ichigo could feel those hands caress his body. Those hands that once upon a time almost slice him into two._

_He could feel those lips touch his in an effort for a passionate kiss. Those budding flesh that command the most powerful group of hollows in Heuco Mundo._

_He stared into those eyes. Those cold eyes that everyone else sees but only Ichigo would see the love in his eyes. He blinked back tears as he felt the other's gentle reisitu cover his body._

_"Ichigo.."_

_"Aizen-sama-"_

_The other placed his finger on his red kiss lips and shushed him._

_"No..not sama. We are equal for we are one and there is no need for a master and a slave relationship. Beside being tame isn't your nature, koi."_

_Ichigo shuddered as his lover spoke. Such power and yet this man manage to control it and more._

_Aizen smiled and lean over to peck a kiss on his neck. "You don't know how utterly delicious you are." He continued down the path and placed sun kiss lips around his peak of flesh. Ichigo arched and moan. "Pl- Please.."_

_"Oi Ichigo..."_

_Aizen continued to toture his lovely carrot top's chest adding nips and kisses here and there. By the time he reached Ichigo's pants, the shinigami was a writhering mess with tears._

_"Please..."_

_Aizen smirked and open his mouth---_

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGG!!!!_

**THE FUCK**

Ichigo shot up out of bed as his alarm clocked. Anger sweep into the shinigami and he grabbed it and shooked it to shut it up.

"GOOOOOOOOD MORNING ICHIGO!"

_Oh shit_

One minute later, Isshin found himself on the stairwell with his back twisted in a way that will leave him in bed for a while...

Ichigo stood under the shower desperatly trying to get rid of his hard on through the cold water caressing him.

_Aizen..._

The man who was enemy to the world, a traitor to Soul Society... and his lover for life.

He didn't know how it happen or what he fell in love with. But it happen and he never been more happy in his entire life since his mom died.

That's all that matter...

He remember the first time he saw Aizen. He was the arrogant bastard that almost sliced his body in half (never understood how he survived but...) and almost killed Rukia. He later descended into the clouds with the other traitorous captains with the help of Menos Grandes. It was what Aizen Sosuke said to him.

_"For a human, you are truly interesting..."_

He didn't see Aizen for a while... but his dreams always showed that man's face and his chilling words. During his time with the other shinigami's and fighting the Bounts, he couldn't help but wonder but what the said man was doing.

_"To become God..."_

When the arrancar showed up, he was amazed at what Aizen had accomplish in such a period of time. He couldn't help but envy the creatures as they were able to show what they were and not think of others.. while Ichigo had to hide that he.. the Subsitute Shinigami, the one who defeated several vice-captains and captains.. was a hybrid... a vaizard.. one with shinigami and hollow powers.

But never the less, he had a duty to protect everyone from Aizen's creation and he was not going to fail.

Boy did he fail big time. Aizen managed to pick the one person that Soul Society did not bother to look at and kidnapped her.. Orihime.

Aizen tooked her to power the Hyouk (sp?) he later found out. When Ichigo demanded that Soul Society form a rescue team, the ASSHOLES sat on their hands. Fuck that shit...

So being the stubborn jackass, he, Ishida, Chad, Rukia, and Renji both ran into Heuco Mundo to rescue their friends. Even Hichigo was willing to help if his King got into a jam.

Boy were they stupid...

First they got their asses handed to them... ALL OF THEM!!! Then Byakuya, Zaraki, Kurotashi and Nemu had to enter the scene and after a big scolding went to find Orihime. Of course they started to win and they found Orihime. But just when he thought everthing was good...

He, Ichigo Kurosaki, and his hollow Hichigo Shirosaki got captured.

The others escaped which he was happy for but still he got captured. And he was not a happy camper.

Aizen suprised him though. He thought the said man would kill him or torture his body..

Really all he did was ask was for Hichigo and him to join the Espada.. which they both declined. But overall they were treated as guests. They managed to give Shirosaki a spiritual body.

Overall, he made friends with the arrancar. Here at Heuco Mundo, he felt at peace here. He didn't have to hide himself here.

And soon he found himself spending time with Aizen. It was the quiet moments that he spent with the former captain that he liked. Both had similar qualities. He didn't know Aizen spent years reading and studying Shakespear's work. And that he studied different styles of fighting. Both discussed many things from wonderful events in the past to things they wish to erase...

He soon found himself in love with Sosuke Aizen.

And he didn't care.

**That's it for the second chapter but don't worry I'll update either on Monday or Tuesday. Also check out my other story that will appear on Sunday. This is a dedicated fic to Aspar Lenis Lalapaya. If you're reading this, stay strong.**


	3. I'm What !

**Baby of Mine****  
****Rated: R****  
****Warnings: Lemons, mpeg, Violence, MAJOR OOC-ness****  
****Pairing: Main- AizenxIchigo****  
****PrinceEnvy aka Kia 500****  
**

**GOMEN-NASSI!**

HOORAY AN UPDATE (Get pelted with tomatoes…) Yes..Yes I know I'm late. Can't help it though. Computer usage is going to be tight and I'm so lucky I know how to bypass my parent's password or I wouldn't be writing this story at all. So yeah here's the low down…

(Author's Rant; skip bold if you don't give a care)

**I have written down 13 chapters in my notebook. 13. Unfortunately I can't just hope online and update like I want to for a number of reasons: **

**1.I'm a senior and I'm fuckin' busy with trying to graduate and crap. I swear half of this stuff I don't even know about and I still haven't pay my freakin' dues and cap & gown money. **

**2.AP Classes… At the beginning of the senior year, I got cocky and took 4 classes: AP STAT, AP BIOLOGY, AP ENGLISH & LITERATURE 12, and AP US AMERICAN GOVERNMENT. Fail AP STAT and pass AP BIOLOGY (barely). So now I have to pass AP English and AP US Government. **

**3.My social life… I have now notice that almost all my friends have boyfriends and I myself had been bitten by the love bug. Unfortunately… he will be leaving soon and he was considerate enough about my feelings and he doesn't want to destroy our current relationship when he moves. Plus both he and I know that long term relationship does not work. **

**4.Sexuality... I believe that I'm… bi… no wait I know that I'm bi and this is very hard for me to accept because of my parents. I've lived in a Christian home ALMOST ALL MY FREAKIN' LIFE and I was taught that homosexuality is wrong. Yet here I am writing an Aizen and Ichigo fic and no feeling guilty. **

**5.Speaking of parents.. I can't stay in that fuckin' house no more. I swear to God I almost stabbed my stepmom last night. I can't stand the bitch. I was thinking if she wants to go to heaven so much, I will send her first class to God. And my dad, oh my god he was so much cooler before he met the bitch. I still don't know what he sees in her… **

**6.Raid…. MY PARENTS RAID MY ROOM AND DESTROY MY STORIES. Luckily the day they did it... I had my 'Baby of Mine' Notebook with me at work. Then my ass got chewed about how homosexuality is wrong and that they will partake in the lake of fire. MY GOD…they should stop with this bull. We had this trouble ever since 8th grade and they haven't gotten through their thick skull that I'm never going to listen…. Dumb-ass parents. **

**And yes, I emailed the Bitch who flamed my story and the bad part apart is... the mother------- goes to my school. Can you believe that? I confronted her ass and the bitch acts all big and bad and told almost everyone in my school. Which it didn't hurt nobody but her becuase people wanted to know what she was doing on a site like that. And they already knew I was with the anime and manga club so what...**

**Anyway enough rants. Thank you all the reviews that has been sent out. I'm so happy that this is becoming so popular. And I like to thank you all for bearing with me. I have come up with a game plan. I will type my stories at school and email them to myself.. (lost my damn pen drive). I upload the stories on and save it. I'll try to update every two to three weeks and if I can squeeze another chapter in, I will.**

**Also, I need a beta. Someone who likes Aizen/Ichigo stories, who has a vivid imagination, will be able to put up with me and sometimes my laziness, and I can trust. If you are up to the task email me at either or Please put as subject Baby of Mine Beta Request. **

**Anyway... this chapter is extra long... and I have an idea for a bunch of fics.. Read the summaries at the end...**

**Let me shut up and continue**

**Funny Quote for this Week:**

**"I don't care if you wear a white collar or a tank top. You rob me... and I'm gonna whup your ass."**

**_Bernie Mac- Head of State_**

**Warning: Major EMBARRASMENT ON SHIROSAKI (I don't know why but I like picking on him)**

**Chapter 3: THAT'S IT**

Shirosaki Hichigo resided in his King's mind swinging his legs dangerously off the sideway building. He usually doesn't do it, but the shinigami hollow found himself pondering today.

On what you ask...

Well, his king's mood swings constantly changed his inner world weathers. Where normally it rain when Ichigo was in a foul or depressing mood, it now snowed and hailed like crazy. When the orange-haired hybrid was giddy and happy, it brighten like a goddamn supernova and it got the horse feeling peaceful.

Hichigo didn't like it...

And not only that but what happen last week concern him as well...

**Flashback**

The gang was sitting on the roof of the school for it was lunchtime- a high schooler's favorite past time to trade-

stories

gossip

homework

and...

"My lunch consists of a tuna sandwich."

"PB&J... wanna trade?"

Yep, trading lunches...

Ichigo, Tasuki, Ohrime, Chad, Ishida, Rukia, Renji & also the malicious Shirosaki.

Each teen (except the hollow) was prepring to dig into their yummy bentos talking to each other.

Chad was silent but nibbling on spanish rice and eggrolls. Rukia ande Renji was having an arguement with Ichigo's hollow (who return taunts tenfold). Orhime and Ichigo were talking to the quincy who wasn't in the mood to talk. Tasuki was listening in.

Yep regular teenage supernatural superhero's...

"Oh, I forgot... I brought cake for everyone!"

There in front of the big-bust girl was a delicious 2 layer cake cover with cholocate that made the gods looked like they were hit by a sack of nickles (favorite phrase).

Everyone began to drool at the sight of the delicious baked good. After cutting it into individual pieces for her and her friends, they all took a bite...

You know that saying what may look green in the pasture isn't always green or some shit like that...

Well use that phrase with this cake except the cake wasn't green but the devourer's of it were.

After spittting it on the ground (away from the werid chef), they look at Orihime who was happily muching on her slice. "Inoue-san... what did you put into the cake?" Rukia spluttered.

"Oh... I put eggs, eggshells, leeks, squid, and ummm... guacumole!" she said then smiled brightly and continue eating.

If possible Shiro paled further with a disgusted looked on his face. 'OMG, King she seriously will one day murder someone with the shit she cooks..'

'Mmm-hmm'

The hollow horse turn around to see what king was doing and freaked the hell out. There sat Ichigo **smiling **like a three year old eating the cake with such glee.

"KING WTFH DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Ichigo looked at his hollow and his fellow classmates wondering did he do something bad. "What.. I'm eating cake."

"Kurosaki, has your tastebuds shot off?" Ishida asked out of the maker's earshot.

"There's nothing wrong with this. It's fucking delicious. I think you guys need to learn to hold your gag reflex."

"What, but-"

"Rukia, the cake's fine! Hey Hichi, you should try to some more."

Okay now the the friends were freaked out:

a) THE Kurosaki Ichigo, the frowning 15 years old that constantly saved SS and his hometown was SMILING!

b) He called his hollow by Hichi. That never happened. It was usually Hichigo, Shirosaki, or hollow.

c) He was eating and obvisouly digesting a cake that was filled with guacumole and eggshells. Plus leeks things that Ichigo hated with a passion.

Tasuki looked at her fighting partner and asked "Ichigo.. I swear to god you were pregnant the way you act and eat now."

**End Flashback**

So Ichigo got his cake and then some. Suprisingly he didn't throw up evn when he found out what was in the cake. Shiro sighed. Nothing made sense anymore. Back in the beginning after his first meeting with the orange hair King- his mission was simple… destroy the substitute shinigami's pride and take over. He would cause hell and destruction over the entire human race and no shittty shinigami were going to stop. 

But after his first fight with Ichigo, the hollow knew he couldn't defeat King. He may overthrow and squash him like a bug but Hichigo knew that the Strawberry would rise back up. Even though he won't admit it, he liked this brother relationship they created. 

Shiro looked down at his hands, his musing stopped. His white callused hands. Except his black, shiny nails…. Rough hands grabbed Shiro's as he hold up to his face. 

_The hollow felt his face grow hot as he looked at the taller hollow's eyes. "What self-respecting hollow wears fucking finger nail polish like a fuckin' woman?"_

Hichigo squashed that memory and grumbled. He began to grow bored and looked outside the King's world. The said young man was in History Class on the verge of falling asleep. Not that he was bored but he already knew this stuff. Hichigo himself was also on the verge of sleeping when his neck twitched a bit. 

'Uh-oh, King. Hollow senses are tingling.' No sooner said as the shinigami badge went off.

After making an excuse for his sensei, getting out of his human flesh and have Shiro materialize into the real world, both teens raced toward the invader hollow's location…. 

Which was the park. For some reason hollows loved to appear in the park as if it was their playground. 

Today guest consist of a snake slithering pair with wings and a spider like hollow with fire for hair. 5 minutes into the battle (sorry, too lazy to write a battle scene), all hollows were vanquish but Ichigo got injured from the hollow-like Spider's bite. It was poisonous but the instant regeneration took care of that and it only left Ichigo feeling weak. So the hollow, just like the horse he was chosen to be, had to carry a heavy-ass king back to school. Luckily on one could see this shameful act. 

They grew impatient- well Hichigo grew impatient and decided to shunpo back to the body's hiding place. Bad idea…

Ichigo grumbled as his hollow began to use shunpo to move faster. He should have seen that hollow's fangs coming. If he did, he wouldn't be in this perdicament now. 

He sighed as he settled into his hollow's back. He breathed and sat back up quickly. His stomach growled.. loudly and rumbled furiously. His throat constricted as his vision watered and grew bleary. He felt werid and then Ichigo knew... 

"Shiro... stop using shunpo!"

"What?" 

"Don't use shunpo!"

"King... it will get us there faster, so shush!" 

"But-"

"Quiet king!" 

"I'm-" 

"Mmph!" 

"Shiro-" 

"Ichi!" 

"I feel like I'm BAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" 

Shiro felt shit splattered on his back before he could comprehend what that sound meant. He should have quicker because he knew what that sound was. He heard it almost every morning for the past month when king knelt before the almighty porcelin bowl and offer up his sacrifice of last night's dinner... 

VOMIT 

PUKE 

THROWUP 

You name it.. Hichigo got it- all over the back of his body. 

Kurosakif Isshin sat with his old pal and partner in crime Urahara Kisuke drinking hot tea once again. The clinic was closed today and Isshin wanted to relax.

It was during this time that he was happy that he no longer was a full working shinigami and just a relaxing man with growing children. 

Today's topic was the good old days when he, Urahara, and Aizen (yes Sosuke Aizen) were the best shinigami at the academy by day and drunk bastards by night. 

Unfortunately their conversation had to end when Hichigo bust through the door and threw his son's celestial body on him. 

"YOU TOLD ME TO WATCH OVER YOUR SON BECAUSE I HAVE TOO! I BEEN BEATEN, SICKEN, HUMILIATED, AND DEAL WITH AN EMOTIONAL KING! HE'S YOUR SHIT SPAWN... DEAL WITH HIM!" 

The hollow then left muttering about puke getting into his pants. 

After getting Ichigo back into his body, Isshin began asking him questions about his mood, his diet and anything weird that been going on with his body. 

Then Isshin gave Ichigo something really serious... 

"A PREGNANCY TEST!" 

"Ichigo, I know its strange but you must take it. Really there's nothing to worry about.You shouldn't be pregnant you being a man and a virgin and all..." 

"..." 

Isshin's eyes widen as he took the silence as a sign. 

"MASAKI, I HAVE FAIL AS A FATHER! OUR SON HAS HAD HIS CHERRY PICKED BUT AN EVIL RAPIST!" 

Ichigo quickly quieted his father with a quck kick in the head and rush into the bathroom. 

An hour later...

"I'--- I'm- but's thats- I can't be- we only did it- DAMN THAT MAN!"

"Ara Ara... It seems that daddy's worst fears has come true." "Shut up Urarhara!"

"Oi, Ichigo.. does this mean that a baby will come out of your-" "SHUT UP YOU STUPID HOLLOW! SHUT UP !" 

"Ichigo... I know this is a suprise but you need to calm down. We need to know who's the father of the child is."

"FUCK THAT OLD MAN! IF I TELL, SOUL SOCIETY WILL KILL ME!" 

"Ichigo calm down. It's not like you slept with Aizen okay..." Silence

"You didn't sleep with did you son?"

More Silence.

Isshin's face litterally dropped.

"Uh-dad... how would you like Aizen Sosuke to be your son-in-law?" Okay that's it for now! 

Author's Rant: Okay so I got a surprise for you. Because you have been faithful to the story and I feel bad about the long wait... next chapter will be a lemon! This chapter will be the night that they got it on! I just got to type it up and send to my beta.. Oh yeah let me introduce you to Sabina Kissun aka bittersweetmis. She is our new beta and she will do a wonderful job!

Also I have an idea for a story so I want your feedback on it:

**(TBN) Dealing with the final blow, Kurosaki Ichigo destroyed Aizen and end the war. It's over and Soul Society is estatic. Hichigo and him can now go back to being lovers. But something is wrong with the orange haired shinigami. He seems possessed...**

**(I suck at summaries)**

**Let me know how it is...**


	4. IMPORTANT NOTICE!

Hey...

this is kia 500 giving you an important announcement...

Sorry for not contacting or updating but I had lost the will to write. You see my parents came bitching on me again and found my stories... backup and everything and tore them up. Then I got grounded and got my ear talk off of how much homosexuality was evil and that I was going to hell. Then they sent me to a counselor and this was one of those christain counselors that try to change you by sayig what you're doing is wrong and that whole bullshit. I was so depressed at report card time and I found out that I could not be graduating if I FAIL AP US GOVERNMENT. I hate that class. Plus on top of that, I got kick outta of my house for a week, then brought back in. I was contemplating suicide and actually started swallowing pills.

It took my friends at school to help me back on track and help me out. I only have five more weeks left till graduation day (June 13th). Seniors actually get out early (May 30th/June 3rd), so I have 11 days to update my stories...my birthday is this week (May 8th.. I WILL BE AN OFFICIAL ADULT-18) so that brightens it this week.

In other news... I'm looking at the stroy and I'm not happy about the way I started... so I'm going to revise.. I 'm actually writing it out now. This revision has longer chapters more in depth and I actually have something pass the Aizen pregnating Ichigo part.

So for now... all my stories are on Haitus... I'm so sorry...

The Good news is that.. Me and Sabina Kissun (my beta) are4 working on it.

I actually feel bad leaving yall like this.. so I have a Aizen and Ichigo doujinshi that I downloaded. The only problem is that it's in Japanses. If you want it sent to you.. email me at (subject: AizIch Doujinshi). I will send it to you.

Kia Out...


	5. Author Notice

ALRIGHT YOU BITCHES!

KIA 500 is back...

I know I deserve a big ass bashing for the long hiatus. But now I can get back into writing. Why?

BECAUSE I NO LONGER LIVE WITH MY PARENTS!

HEY!  
YEAH HO! YEAH BITCH! SHOW ME HOW-

(ahem)

Sorry about that...

But yes i'm back and no longer living with my folks... I'm ready to start anew... here is the new story lineup (first chapters should be up by next week):

* * *

**BLEACH**

**Baby of Mine Trilogy**  
(_**Aizen Souske/Kurosaki Ichigo**_)

**Book 1**  
_**The Untamed Moon and God**_  
What Breaks Your Heart,What Makes You Cry, What Do I See When I Look In Your Eyes...

**Book 2**  
_**no title yet**_  
"Blood is thicker than water, dear sister." "Yes, so let us see how thick is yours when I spill it in front of your lover, nissan!"

**Book 3**  
_**A Young God's Destiny**_

********  
** I Will See You In Heaven**  
(_**Aizen Souske/Kurosaki Ichigo**_)  
**Three-Shot**

A broken man-god reflects on his life. "Everything he done and sacrifice was so that Ichigo and him can live together in peace. No more secrets. No more shinigami. No more Soul Society. Just them in their own little world...

**E Nomine **  
(_**Dark Ichigo/Ichigo**_)

Shirosaki is suppose to the dark aspect of Ichigo... until his King starts to change and becomes something worse than the Hollows he slays...  
Mi namen ist Lucifer...  
_**Inspiration: E Nomine - Lucifer**_

**My Voice, My Innocence**  
(_**Chad/Ichigo**_)

Sirens were once beautiful creatures with the gift of singing and beauty. When they were sentence to death, the ones that survived the slaughter settle in the mortal world, feasting on the flesh of men and plotting their revenge. What happens when the queen meets our lovable and beautiful strawberry? Yasutora Sado may be the only who can save Ichigo's purity and soul...

******

* * *

**

**Power Ranger (MMPR-PRIS)**

**No Title**  
(_**Jason/Tommy**_)  
Jason is in Geneva for the European conference when he receives a phone call from Katherine. Tommy has disappeared and left his communicator and morpher at home. No one can find him and Zordan cant feel him on earth. The worst is assumed… (rate M)

* * *

So as you can see, I've been busy.. Please support me... I might not be able to update every week but I will try not to put off my stories for no more than 2 weeks...

-Kia 500

P.S. I'm begging you who are out there please don't steal these ideas. These were the inspiration thats getting me back into writing. If you want to use one but as a different element please pm me. I wont bitch and complain. I just ask that you ask permission first. And that person Yeah Yeah Yeah... it sickens me that you have the gall to copy and paste other story and call it your own. You are a weak minded fool and a traitor to those that call you comrade in our work of art. Many of us use , , and others to get away from reality and free our inner selves. We share our thoughts with others who feel the same way. Sort of like a philosophical chairs if you would.

The Authors that you stole the stories from are not only angry and upset... they feel betrayed and violated. You are not a human being and I for one cannot forgive you for this shameful act and crime. For that is what it is... a crime... a forbidden sin.

I don't know why you do it.

I don't know why you won't ask for help.

But you must stop before the worst comes for you...

-Kia 500


End file.
